Gir goes to Amity Park
by Kittykatx3
Summary: Ok this starts of w/ Zim making a teleported to diffrent worlds.When Zim goes to Do somthing Gir jumps in and finds himself on self on a goth-girls bed.Sam goes in her room and sees the cute little robot.Lol but then Gir does somthing to her on accedent
1. Chapter 1

**Prouloug**

**Summery:Gir goes to amity park****:Ok this starts of w/ Zim making a teleported to diffrent Zim goes to Do somthing Gir jumps in and finds himself on self on a goth-girls goes in her room and sees the cute little but then Gir does somthing to her on accedent and Sam starts acting like who said you cant catch stupidity! :D**

''Yes..Yes..YES!'' Zim said making his new transporter.''Since the 100 destroyer didnt work..this!..my new transporter to diffrent universes will be perfect!'' Zim said jumping with joy.

''ohhhh..WHAT IS IT!'' Gir said running into the lair taking of his green dog didnt even bother explaining it to Gir. not like last time...

_Flash back:_

_''ohhhhhhhhhh''Gir said._

_''a hundred destroyer''Zim said_

_''what is it'' Gir said_

_''a hundred destroyer''Zim said getting annoyed._

_''WHAT IS IT!''Gir said in a whinny voice._

_''...a hundred destoryer machine..''Zim said_

End of Flashback.

Zim shook his head and went back to finish.''a minor bugs but with my skills it will be fixed in no time!''Zim started fixing it up then alarm came on.''GIR!'' Zim screamed.''Yes my master'' Gir said in red mode.''go get the doorbell!'' Zim demanded.

''I dont wanna!'' Gir said throwing a fit.

''I command you!'' Zim said getting took his pig out of his head and started pretending it was an signed and put on his human disguise and went to go anwser the door.

''fly piggy!'' Gir said throwing his pig up in the continued to throw the piggy in the air then it went into the screamed and ran after it screaming piggy.

_**In amity park.**_

''ohh Samantha please atleast try it on!'' Pamela Manson following Sam up to her turned around and gave her mother a death glare.''please dear?'' Pamela begged.''no!'' Sam said slamming the door on her mothers slid against her bedroom door and heard her mother scream ''you'll come around!''Sam signed and went into her bathroom to take a shower.

Right when she got into her bathroom and portal opened up on Sams bed and gir came flying out with his pig.**(A/N:gir is not in Danny phantom form he looks the same** **as he did but more brighter not like shinny but more clear).**

''Piggy!'' Gir screamed hugging his pig.''Master?'' Gir said looking saw he was on a bed but not really paying look out a taco from hsi head and started eating it.

While Sam was in the shower she heard a crash and a giggle._Danny_ Sam said to then got out put on her robe and bat slippers and walked into her room.

''ok danny i know its y-'' Sam stopped and Saw a little blue eyes robot on her bed with half a taco in his mouth sleeping with a piggy.

''oh my god..''


	2. Chapter 2

**Chatper two:**

_''oh my god..''_

Sam walked over to gir a started shaking eyes whided and jumped up with his eyes blazing screamed and back up.

''Honey everything ok up there!'' Pamela Manson screamed.

''Yeah i just tripped!'' Sam screamed back not taking her eyes of eye went back to blue and looked at Sam.

''HI!'' Gir eyes whidened.''Hey..''

''Who..are you?''Sam said.

''Gir!'' Gir said with his tounge had to admit he was his cute giggle.

''Im Sam..Manson'' Sam said walking over to him.''Wanna play with my piggy!'' Gir said squeezing it.

''no thanks'' Sam said smiling down at the robot.

''were did you come from?'' Sam ask curiously.

''I dunno!'' Gir said jumping on her gir stopped jumping remembering his master.

''Master were did you go,were are you?'' Gir said looking around.

''Master..whos you master?''

''zim!'' Gir said looking up at Sam.

''ohh..'' Sam stuck his tounge out and started jumping on her bed,while he was jumping he pulled out a cupcake and it fell on the stopped jumping and starting eyes whidened.

''whats wrong gir are you ok?'' Sam ask hugging whimpered.

''i miss you cupcake.'' Gir said.

''well stay here and ill see if we have any didnt say went didnt want her mother seeing her so she snuck into the grabbed out a plate of cupcakes and ran back upstairs.

''here'' Sam said putting down a plate of cupcakes.''Yay!'' Gir said clapping his hands and eating the cupcakes,Sam giggled and went back into the bathroom to change into her clothes.

_**Back to Zim**_

''Stupid humans..no one trys to make Zim by this stupid human relistate!'' Zim said taking of his disguise.

''Gir! i need you t-''Zim stopped when gir didnt show up.

''Gir?'' Zim signed ''Ohh well i can do it myself..'' Zim said fixing up the teleporter to diffrent worlds

_**Back to Amity Park**_

It was 10:00 pm at spent the whole day with Gir,and told Danny and Tucker to go without her,they were gonna go to the nasty came back into her room and saw gir fallen asleep smiled and fell asleep next to him.

The next day Sam woke up..it was a school looked around but didnt see se felt this starnge presser on her looked up and saw gir sucking on her jumped and fell out of bed bringing gir with her.

''GIR!'' Sam screamed throwing Gir of off felt a weird feeling on her head but ignored looked at the time and saw it was 7:30.

''Im gonna be late!'' Sam said running into the mins later she ran out,grabbed her stuff and ran to school.

Sam just made went to her locker and saw that Danny and Tucker were waiting for her.

''Hey Sam i thought you never show up!'' Danny smiled.''Why wouldent I''

'''So sam scary teacher 5 comes out in two days you still up for it'' Tucker ask showing her her snatched it and grinned.''YAY!'' Sam said jumping up and stopped when she relized what she was doing.

Danny and Tucker were staring at her strange._what was that?_Sam said to herself.

''Uhh-hehe sorry..just excited'' Sam and Tucker smiled at her and walked of to class.

_**Back to Zim**_

Zim looked around..still no sign of gir.

''Gir i have no time for this! I command you to..come out here now!'' Zim said stomping his eye twitched and went to school.

''Zim you late again!'' said snaking around gulped ''sorry i couldent find my dog..''Zim rubbing the back of his neck.''Aww poor Zimmy cant find his ROBOT DOG!'' Dib said.

''Shut up Dib human!'' Zim said.

''zim take a seat..dib stop being crazy'' said gave Dib a look and sat down.

_**Back to Amity Park.**_

Danny,Tucker,and Sam took there seats.

''soo Danny..any new ghost?'' Tucker ask

''No..but skulker keeps on finding his way out of the ghost zone..''Danny said been chasing him all day yesterday.

''So Sam what did you do yesterday?'' Danny didnt was doodling cupcakes and rainbows with her tounge sticking out gave her a look.''Sam?'' Danny ask touching her jumped and look over at Danny.

''Hey Danny!'' Sam whispered and Tuckers eyes whinded.''hey..'' Danny and Tucker said together.

After the period was over they went down to lunch.''WEEEEEHOOOOO!'' Sam screamed running to and Tucker looked at each other and ran after caught up to sat down at there table and Tucker and Danny joined her with there didnt get one.''Hey sam'' Tucker looked at Tucker and made a face like this ''^-^''.

''Sam your not getting lunch?'' Danny ask her.

''mmhmm''Sam said pulling out a cupcake.''Thats not lunch Sam'' Danny ignored him and began to eat the cupcake untill Paulina came and knocked it out of her watched it dropped and her eyes started to fell on the ground and started to have a tantrum kicking and screaming.

Everyone surrounded pushed threw the croud with knelt down by Sam and Helped her stand up.

''Sam its ok its just a cupcake!'' Danny said hugging her.''i miss you cupcake..'' Sam said sniffing then stopped when she saw pulled out of his hug and jumped on top of Paulina hitting her.

''I..WUVED..THAT..CUPCAKE!'' Sam was gonna be a long long day..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_**With zim**_

After school was over kids fled the classroom and some jumped out the walked down the steps to be greeted by dib.''Soo zim lost dog?''Dib said getting in his face.

''Thats none of your buisness Dib human!'' Zim said walking past he was walking past him Dib tripped him and Zim fell into a screamed and started to squirm started laughing...crazy laughing at Zims pain.

While he was laughing some boy walked by saying ''your crazy''.Then Gaz came up behind Dib and kicked him and he fell to the ground.

''DIB I CANT TAKE ANYMORE PEOPLE IN MY CLASS ARE MOKING ME CAUSE OF YOUR CRAZYNESS!''Gaz said attacking jumped out of the puddle drying himself the started laughing at Dib getting beat up by his little sister.

Zim went back to his lab and took of his disguise.

''GIR!'' Zim screamed hopping he would responed.''Gir were are you!'' Zim said jumping up and signed and went down to his lab.

''computer!'' Zim screamed.''Yes Zim''.The computer said.

''any signs of Gir?''

''none..but somthing has messed up the teleporter to diffrent worlds though..''

''What? HOW! Zim demanded.

''Some must have touched it or mabey even jumped in it before it was fully functional''Zim gasp.

''GIR! HE MUST HAVE JUMPED INTO THE PORTAL!'' Zim said getting mad.

''i didnt say that..''the computer said.

''but..still he must of went it in there i even bought tacos and he still didnt come..''Zim said.

''i guess im gonna have to go after him''Zim said.

''computer while im gone Im putting minimoose incharge of my lab..make sure noone breaks in...esspecially that dib human!'.Zim gulped and looked at the teleporter and his intenes went put on his disguise and jumped in the portal

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Sam was still fighting and Tucker grabbed Sam by her legs and dragged her out of the tryed to break free of there grasp but she couldent.

''Sam its just us it was just a cupcake!'' Tucker said growled again.

''Ill be right back'' Tucker said running into the didnt let go and she started to pull away untill Tucker came came Sam a eyes brightened and took the cupcake and ate and Tucker looked down at Sam and she started to giggle.

''wow..''Tucker said.

''i know..''Danny said.

''you should take her home''Tucker said to looked at Tucker than at Sam who was playing with a pig and giggling.''Your right'' Danny picked up Sam bridal style and flew her home.

Zim was in the portal screaming then blacked he opened his eyes andd saw he was lying on a bed..a goth one.''Hmm?'' zim said and then looked down at was tall as Danny but still green.**(A/N:here i found this incredibal picture of Zim in Danny phantom form..its not my picture but its still awesome heres the link **.com/gallery/#/dzhq6y**)**

''Gir!'' Zim said looking around then Zim started to shiver,

''what is this!'' Zim saw a white hair boy fly in the room carrying a raven head eyes whinded when he saw Zim.

Danny set Sam down and blasted Zim,Zim screamed and flew into the wall.

'

''Who are you!'' Danny said getting ready to blast him again.

''Im Zim...Invader Zim bow before me!'' Zim said looked at him looked at Zim and smiled.

''HI!'' Sam said smiling at Zim.

''gi-gir?'' Zim said looking at Sam.

''no..Im SAM!'' Sam said giggling.

''weres gir?'' Zim said.

''GIR..?''Danny said.

''My robot!'' Zim said stomping his foot.

''OMG YOUR GIRS MASTER!'' Sam said giggling sitting on the floor.

''Yes Sam human..now were is he he so i can get back to my mission!'' Zim said stomping his Gir walked out of the bathroom wet holding his eyes whided at the little robot.

''Master!'' Gir said jumping on Zim.''Gir get of off me!'' Zim said throwing him started to giggle then looked at Sam.

''SAM!'' Gir screamed and jumped on her grabbed Gir and put him against the wall.''What did you do to SAM!'' Danny said to gir.''i eated her brain..YAY BRAIN!'' Gir said eye twitched.''Well spit it out Fix her!''.

''im the only one who can fix her human..but i wont!'' Zim started evil laughing and grabbed Gir and jumped threw the Tucker bardged in.''Hey what happened..whats with the potral?'' Tucker ask poiing at it.''No time to explain come on!'' Danny grabbed Sams and tuckers hand and they flew into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Condition**

**Ok heres the link that Danny,Sam,and Tucker are in invader zim form and i DID NOT make the picture i just thought it was cool** .com/?qh=§ion;=&q=danny+phantom+invader+zim#/d24l80h and here is the link for Zim in Danny phantom form. .com/?qh=§ion;=&q=danny+phantom+invader+zim#/dzhq6y and heres Zim out of disguise in Dp form .com/gallery/#/d1h271y

Danny,Sam,and Tucker scremed and fell onto a metal floor.**(A/N:Now Danny,Sam,and Tucker are in invader zim form).**

''Huh?'' Danny said lookig around then down at himself.

''Ahhh what happed to us!'' Danny said turning to also screamed and Sam was sitting on the ground eating a meat-less sighed and changed into Danny phantom.

Then Zim came and gasp.''computer intuder!'' Zim .''i said computer intruder!''.still no answer.''why is my computer not listening!'' Zim said kicking it.

''Sorry but I used my PDA to shut it down'' Tucker said kissing gasp.''you fene why would you do that!''

Then gir came down humming and along side was minimoose.''GIR!'' Sam said with a face like this '' *o* ".''Sam!'' Gir said running over to hug signed.''look i dont want any trouble i just want you to fix my friend!''Danny said with his hands glowing eyes whidednt.

''neat powers'' Zim said sticking his tounge out.''you think soo thanks I thought it would b-wait no!'Danny said.''What?'' Zim said.''just fix my friend!'' Danny said whinning.

Zim looked at Sam and Gir and looked back at Danny.''hmm alright ill fix her..on one condition..''.Danny eyes whideed.''Whats the condition?'' Danny asked a little evily smiled.''i need you to go to a certains persons house for me.,'' Zim said evily.

''whos house?''Danny ask Zim.

''A human earth boy named Dib...''

''What im not gonna help you kidnap a kid im the good guy!'' Danny eyes whideded.

''eh you are?'' Zim ask.

Danny looked at hiim dumpfully.''Yes why does everyone assum im a bad guy!''

Tucker glansed at Danny who was looking back.''What?'' Danny said.''well you did rob a jelery store..''Tucker said.''I was under control by freak show with his control stick thing..''

''What control stick thing?'' Zim asked curiously,

''it was this ghost thing that controlled ghost but It kinda broke..so that is one problem that is made a face and looked away.

''Tucker..?'' Danny said.

''yeah..?''

''What are you hiding?''

''nothing..nothing''Tucker said.

''Tucker..''Danny said getting a little inpacient.

''i forgot to tell you but the control freaks stick..wonce it cracks it rejenerates and now its not broken its at the place were it was destroyed'' Tucker said rubbing the back of his neck.

''thats it!'' Zim said.

''What?'' Tucker and Danny said.

''if you give me that control stick ill change your little friend back''.Theres eyes whideded.''Danny are you sure you wanna go along with eyes whidened ''uuh-''Then Danny was cut of by Sam running in her underwear screaming ''im naked!''.Danny watched her and glanced at Tucker who was staring back.

''Positive'' Danny said.

''You and Sam stay here ill be back asap''Danny said flying into the portal.

''Soo..''Tucker asked Zim who was looking back at Zim.''Whats the fizzle skittle?''.Zims eyes just went whide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6:Back To normal.**

Danny screamed and fell on Sams bed,his normal Danny phantom looked at himself and flew of to the traintracks were the Circis gothica was.

Danny saw the bridge train light thing and had a vision of when he almost let Sam get shook his head and flew down to find contols freaks flew around surching and surching but no luck.

Danny changed back into fenten because he didnt want to get controlled by the staff again the looked in bushes and started walking he saw somthing red walked towards it and saw control freaks staff.

Danny smiled taking the staff into his changed back into phantom form and flew back to the jumped in Sams room and the portal was still on her took a big gulp and jumped in the portal once again.

Zim and Tucker were chatting and Sam and Gir watching the scary monkey all heard a scream and Danny came out holding the staff to his chest.

Danny got up.''Heres the staff now fix my friend'' Danny said looked at the staff holding it in his hands wvily grinning.

''Very well''.Zim marched over to Gir and Sam and grabbed there hands and dragging them to two electric seats in his put them on the seats and put theese metal things on there turned on the power button and all theese flashed surrounded there bodys.

Sam and Gir screamed and then everything went black.

Sam woke up and found herself on her bed with Danny and Tucker staring at her.

''Danny,Tucker? why are you hear?'' Sam said sitting up.''Well..you had your brain eaten by a robot!'' Tucker eyes whideded.''Huh weres gir whata happened to him''

''Hes fine..hes back home were he belongs''.

Sam frowned ''im gonna miss him..he was soo cute!'' Sam said in a squeeky growled and looked away.''Danny dont tell me your jelous of a robot being cuter than you!'' Tucker said on the verge of laughing.

Danny glared at Tucker.''I am not!''

''Come on Danny I think your cute to'' Sam smiled then started to blush.

''really?'' Danny ask.''Yeah..''Sam said smiling up at knowing what he was leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and Danny started to blush.

''uhh..hehe sorry..''Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.''Dont be'' Sam said leaning up and kissing Danny on the lips passionetly forgetting Tucker was here.

''Im still here you know..''Tucker said with his arms broke apart and started blushing.

''Sam old Lovebirds''Tucker said to himself.


End file.
